


Mortal Gods

by Liquidation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: The Underworld had no place for omegas, not unless they were at the feet of those in power. Victor Nikiforov knew this all too well.The Underworld had no place for omegas, so Victor Nikiforov had to carve his place in the world, even if it left a mountain of corpses in his wake.





	Mortal Gods

The Underworld had no place for omegas, not unless they were at the feet of those in power. Victor Nikiforov knew this all too well, having been raised in that hostile environment where the strong preyed upon the weak and the weak knew prayers wouldn’t save them. Alphas were always seen as a threat and betas were more or less underlings, but omegas were at the bottom of the food chain. At worst, they were objectified commodities and at best, pretty playthings. His own mother had been one of the latter, or at least, what he can recall from his hazy memory of her. In the Underworld, time was never promised and his father really had no choice but to take his bastard child under his wing. One never knew when their time was up and in his progressing age, he was in desperate need of an heir. It was too bad then that his old man passed and he presented as an omega right after.

The Underworld had no place for omegas, so Victor Nikiforov, the young omega Pakhan, carved his place in the world even if it left a mountain of corpses in his wake.

A demon some called him, though others referred to him as an angel of death. Among the Russian mobs, he was particularly known for his cruelty and ruthless tactics, but he had to be a monster to play with monsters. There was no other alternative if one wanted to survive. He fought tooth and nail to keep his position and ward off the alphas who sought to claim what they thought would be easy prey. Instead of finding a weak, submissive omega, they found a bullet between their eyes. Victor clawed his way to the top to prove to himself and to those who would doubt him that an omega could rule the Underworld. He’d be damned if he let anyone take that away from him now.

It’s on a balmy summer night in Milan that Victor and his entourage arrive at the  _Grand Prix_. He was to meet with the Crispino family to discuss the renewal of their trade deal, a contract that had been drawn during his father’s reign. Though Victor was all business, his friend, confidant, and personal lawyer, Christophe, was enjoying the…  _services_  all too much.

“You’re too stiff, mon cherie!” the blonde man purred, already on his third glass of wine, “or perhaps not stiff  _enough_.”

“I haven’t survived this long by indulging myself in enemy territory,” Victor replied smoothly, opting to leave his own glass of vodka untouched.

“Ah, but what’s the point in surviving if you haven’t truly  _lived_? Besides, we’re all friends here. I frequent this place enough to know just how  _friendly_  they can be. Tell you what, I’ll treat you to a special delight after the meeting. There’s a cute omega I know you will just adore.”

“Chris,” Victor all but warned, but caught himself as the infamous Crispino twins approached. The Crispino heirs were about as notorious in the Underworld as Victor himself. While Michele presented as an alpha and managed the family business in name, it was a known fact that the real mastermind behind their success was the younger omega twin, Sara Crispino. If he wanted this deal to go through as planned, he had to go through her.

As a sign of respect, Victor stood and kissed Sara’s hand before shaking Michele’s in a firm grip. He had heard rumors that the alpha twin was quite protective of his sister, but he seemed a little appeased by the fact that Victor was an omega. A fact Victor wasn’t sure he was insulted by or not.

“Sara and Michele Crispino, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Victor greeted with a guarded smile before lowering himself back to their table.

“Oh the pleasure is all ours,” Sara crooned, sitting beside him, “I’ve been wanting to meet the great Nikiforov Pakhan for some time now.”

“I see my reputation precedes me.”

“Us omegas must stick together after all,” she said with a saucy wink, causing her brother to frown.

“Let’s just get on with the details, shall we?” Michele grumbled moodily, making himself comfortable beside Chris.

And like that, Victor dropped the pleasantries and snapped back into business mode. “I would like to continue the trade agreement our fathers made. We make good business together, however, I’m suggesting a few changes to the settlement.”

It was their turn to be on guard as they shared a frown. “What kind of changes?”

“Call it a new contract for a new era. Times have changed from when our fathers ruled the Underworld. I am requesting a twenty percent cut of the profits you make from the merchandise sold in my country along with the ten million handling fee.”

Michele slammed his fist against the table and he all but snarled at him. Victor didn’t flinch, but narrowed his eyes at the alpha’s blatant display of rage. He despised the violent side of alphas who tried to intimidate him to get their way and he’d be damned if he let the Crispino have his. “That’s absurd! That’s a ten percent increase from our last agreement!”

Sara, not having taken her eyes off of Victor, simply raised a hand to silence him. “Let him talk, Mickey.”

“I run my little corner of the Underworld more efficiently than my father ever did,” Victor stated, “your men have been able to travel through my country without the fear of violence or imprisonment and we keep better track of the merchandise you peddle through our borders than my predecessor did. You can say the ten percent increase covers the special care and attention we give to your goods. No other bratvas will challenge or dare try to intercept our business dealings like they did in the past. You’re not only paying for smuggling and distribution, you’re paying for protection. Consider it investing in an insurance policy. If you do not think this is a fair trade off, you are more than welcome to find another bratva to do business with, but these are my terms.”

Sara continued to stare at him as she mulled over his proposition. In the end, a humored smile spread across her lips as she raised her glass of champagne. “I always had high hopes you’d be smarter than the men we often surround ourselves with. I’m glad to say that you did not disappoint, Nikiforov. I’ll agree to your terms as long as the sentiment is reciprocated. The Crispino famiglia is now one of the most powerful families across Italy with only the Cialdini’s rivaling us in power. I’m requesting that your business in our country continues to stay exclusively within the Crispino family, as a sign of loyalty and good faith.”

“Done,” Victor readily declared.

Her smile grew at that, “Then you sir have yourself a deal.”

“Sara!”

“To new friends!” she cheered and raised her glass. Victor was inclined to do the same and the two drank to celebrate the transaction. Sara set her glass aside and smiled prettily at him. “Now if you don’t mind,” she said as she slid out of their booth with her brother in tow, “I think I saw a cute redheaded Russian that I would like to get better acquainted with.”

“What?” the older twin shouted in outrage.

Victor nodded at the clear dismissal. “I’ll make sure to have Christophe draw up the new contract for you to look over then.”

“Perfect! You both enjoy your evening. We have a lovely selection of spirits and omegas for you two to indulge in.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Chris cheered as the bickering twins left them to their own devices. “See, that wasn’t too bad now was it? That was almost too easy.”

“Sara is a smart girl. The calculations make sense and are very reasonable considering the circumstances. In the end, they save money and men by doing business with us and nothing is lost on our side by exclusively working with them.”

“Oh enough talk of business,” Chris waved off flippantly, “now about that omega I was talking about…”

He shot his friend a dry look. “You know I don’t indulge in that sort of thing.”

“Ah, but you’ve never met Eros! I reserved him just for you. Trust me on this one, mon cherie.”

“Chris-” Victor started in exasperation but was abruptly cut off by an approaching omega and his eyes widened at the man.

His slight and lithe form was accented by the sinful black and red lingerie he adorned - a dancer’s build, Victor noted. His dark hair was slicked away from his face, highlighting sharp cheekbones, round brown eyes darkened by winged liner, and red painted lips. Objectively speaking, the omega was beautiful, more beautiful than any he had ever seen before, and now that beautiful omega was pouting playfully at him.

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to impose myself on an unwilling customer,” he teased smoothly, “perhaps another time?”

“Nonsense!” Chris all but exclaimed, pulling Eros flush against him. A weird and entirely new sensation twisted in Victor’s gut and he didn’t like it one bit. Chris seductively slipped a few hundred dollar bills in the omega’s stocking before his hand traveled to his rear, earning a small squeak from the dancer. Chris on the other hand seemed to be on the verge of laughing. “How about a dance for my friend here? And don’t hold back on your eros for my sake, cherie.”

Eros leveled Chris with an unimpressed stare but turned to Victor all the same, pinning the other omega in place. Without looking away, he sensually crawled onto their table and licked his lips before mounting the pole. He started simple enough, swaying his hips to the pulsing beat that was quickly mimicking the pulsing sensation in Victor’s groin. He slid down the pole in front of him, slowly spreading his legs imploringly while challenging Victor’s self-restraint with his burning stare. He crawled towards him with a purpose then, trapping Victor in between his legs as he settled on his lap. Victor all but clawed at the leather seat as Eros grinded down on him and he couldn’t help but buck at the friction. A small gasp escaped the dancer and he threw his head back as he continued his ministrations. Eros’s hands tangled themselves in his long, silver hair now and despite knowing the no-touching policy, Victor couldn’t help but bruisingly grip the omega’s hips. He found his lips trailing down the other omega’s neck. He was able to pick up the scent of cherry blossoms and… something muskier, but the scent was intoxicating nonetheless.

“You’re so beautiful,” he couldn’t stop himself from saying as he moved his hips to match the dancer’s movements. The man on his lap was completely dizzying and made him react in a way he never had before. He could tell the other man felt the same way with the way his breath hitched and his hips stuttered against his.

“V-Victor,” Eros sighed into his hair, causing the Pakhan to stiffen.

“How do you know…”

“GET DOWN!”

Eros shoved him down into the seat with a surprising amount of strength and covered his body with his own as the familiar sound of bullets and screams filled the air. He could practically feel the air sizzle as the bullets made their home in the leather seat back Victor once occupied. Flushed against him like this, Victor could smell as Eros’s scent turned sour and a growl vibrated through his chest.

_Not an omega… Alpha._

Eros moved like a viper then, his eyes narrowing with a harsh glint. He removed a glock that had been strapped to the underside of the table and released a few rounds on their attackers. They were given a short reprieve as Eros yanked him out from his seat, followed by Chris who had ducked under the table. Sure enough, Mila and Yuri who had been keeping an eye on things at a distance began neutralizing the situation, guns ablazing.

“Come on, we need to get you two out of here while your men keep them busy.”

Victor hesitated, but Chris shoved him forward. “Come on, I know him personally. We can trust him.”

Victor didn’t need to be told twice as they slipped away from the chaos and down a neon-lit corridor. They burst into an alleyway, away from the all the commotion where a getaway car waited for them, but as expected, their pursuers had this exit covered as well. Without as much as a word, Eros shot them down with deadly precision only a seasoned professional could have and motioned them into the car.

“You need to get out of here in case they have back up. Do you have a safe house?”

“We do,” Chris was quick to confirm, “thank you, mon amie.”

The dark-haired dancer rolled his eyes at him in exasperation. “Consider my debt repaid.”

He was about to turn away when Victor’s hand shot out to stop him. “Wait!” he shouted, startling the other man, “c-can I see you again?”

A beautiful blush burned across the alpha’s cheeks, a welcome change to the other alphas he knew, before he averted his eyes. “I-I doubt we will cross paths again. Goodbye Victor.”

Chris forcefully pulled him back into the car and Yuuri took off into the night as they drove off. Victor was upon him in an instant. “What- I don’t… Who  _is_  he Chris?”

Chris sighed as he tiredly ran a hand through his blonde hair. “He’s a bodyguard I met in Tokyo a couple years back. I helped him out with a sticky situation and in return he offered his services to me. I had him masquerade as a dancer to keep an extra eye out on the situation here. There’s been some unrest within the Leroy faction in Canada and I was right to play it safe tonight. It seems like they were only targeting you rather than both you and the Crispinos.”

Victor’s face darkened at the implication, but his mind kept going back to the man who had been in his lap not five minutes ago. “What is his name?” he demanded.

Chris gave him a disapproving look. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“A  _name,_  Chris.”

His friend looked at him warily and sighed in defeat. “His name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Katsuki?” he murmured in thought, “any relation to the Katsuki syndicate in Japan?”

“He’s the current oyubun, Mari Katsuki’s, younger brother. Since they are both alphas, the position fell to his older sister and he didn’t ever contest it, choosing to become her personal bodyguard instead.”

“Except for today.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “Except for today.”

“I want him,” the omega declared with more ferocity and conviction than Chris had seen from him in a long time, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, “I think it’s about time to strengthen our relationship with our friends in Japan, no? I’ll just have to make them an offer they cannot refuse.”

Chris could only hope Yuuri wouldn’t later resent him for putting him in Victor’s path. When Victor wanted something, there was nothing stopping him from getting what he wants.

The Underworld had no place for omegas. Victor made his place, and they would all realize that he would drag every one of them down to hell with him, burn down every faction that opposed him, and destroy anything and anyone that stood in his way, all for the sake of an alpha.


End file.
